


We're just Friends

by EliottDemmaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't know, Love, Lucas and Eliott are just dumb, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, SKAM - Freeform, a bit angst, a lot of fluff, i think???, kind of, overhearing they have feelings for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottDemmaury/pseuds/EliottDemmaury
Summary: Lucas is just a friend, until he isn't.Number 41. Overhearing they have feelings for you from the angst/fluff list.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	We're just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know This is far from perfect but I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Comments are always welcome :)

"We're just friends." Eliott sighs, his gaze is wandering out of the window, it's already dark outside. The pavement is still wet from the rain, the golden light of the street lamps, and the last leaves that are slowly falling from the trees are covering Paris in a wonderful palette of different browns, yellows and oranges. 

_It's weird_ , Eliott thinks. How the world can look so beautiful and peaceful, out there in the shelter of the night while he is trapped behind a window, surrounded by the unpleasant feeling he always gets when Idriss manages to change a totally normal conversation into the one topic he _knows_ Eliott hates to talk about - his feelings for Lucas.

"No, you're not, Eliott, and you know it just as well as I do. You and Sofiane are friends. We are friends," Idriss, who is currently sitting at the other side of the coffee table in Eliott's apartment, nearly manages to knock over the mug in front of him in the process of making a weird and almost frantic move to sympathise his point, "But you and Lucas? No. Friends just don't treat each other like this." 

Eliott remains silent this time, he can't believe he is having this discussion - again. He doesn't even know why they are talking about all of this in the first place. 

He'd had this conversation hundreds of times, not only with Idriss but also with Sofiane. Even Imane managed to give him her opinion when they were chilling at the Bakhellal's one day. She just had been _looking for something_ in the living room when they were arguing again. (Eliott'd had a deep feeling that she just wanted to see Sofiane that day, but he didn't say anything, knowing that Imane would probably kill him if he did). 

_"You brought him flowers?" Imane had frowned in disbelief, "To our graduation? Why didn't I see this?"_

_"I-"_

_"It was huge!" Idriss had laughed before Eliott had been able to defend himself, "You should have seen the little note he had stuck onto the bouquet. These weird animal drawings are slowly getting out of hand. I think it's safe to say that our little Eli here is head over heels in love with this boy!"_

_"It was just a gift to celebrate," Eliott'd stifled, "it was completely platonic," he'd added in a stern voice. It really had been. Eliott had been so damn proud of Lucas for graduating that he had bought him his favourite flowers without thinking about the way it might've looked for other people._

_"Yeah sure thing, just like the kiss Lucas gave you, right?"_

_"Wait, he kissed you?!" Sofiane had asked, looking up from his phone._

_"No, he didn't!" Eliott had replied a bit too quickly, "...it was just a quick peck on the cheek."_

_"Like I said, they are totally in love." Idriss had said mockingly, playfully patting Eliott on the back but Eliott'd had none of it._

_"Fuck you, both of you!" Eliott had felt his cheeks turn a bright red. He knew that they didn't do it on purpose but it started to annoy him that, no matter what he did or said, his friends would make fun of him._

_"Woah...is our boy angry? One would think that you'd be glad about it. You too are acting like a couple since day one, anyway."_

_"I'm never gonna talk about stuff like this with you two ever again."_

But here they were, talking about Eliott's none existing love life yet again. He hates it. Not necessarily because he doesn't like telling Idriss this kind of stuff, but because he knows that Idriss is right. He has always been right. There was a limit to everything and someday, somewhere along the way, things had changed, and Lucas and Eliott's friendship shifted into something different. It was nothing forced, it happened naturally, over time.

At some point, they'd started buying each other their favourite coffees - at this one particular cafè -whenever they would meet up, even if that meant they had to take a detour. They would give each other a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek, even if they would part just for a few hours, and they started to hold hands wherever they would go out together. 

Eliott had tried to think of a logical explanation for all of this. Tried to put a label - any label - on the thing that he and Lucas had, to suppress that he already knew what he wanted them to be. 

"So..." Idriss clears his throat, bringing Eliott back to reality "You two are having a sleepover again, right?" 

"What?" Eliott's forehead furrows in confusion.

"You and Lucas. You said he'd come over tonight."

"I don't know what this has to do with all this but yes, he is coming over tonight, but we're just gonna watch a movie. He isn't staying over, and even if he were...It's not that unusual to have sleepovers with your friends, you know? We are having sleepovers all the time." 

"But we don't sleep in the same bed, Eliott. Friends don't sleep in the same bed, not when they have feelings for each other." 

"That's dumb," he hisses angrily.

"I am not talking about this to annoy you, Eliott. It's just...I am worried about you." 

"Worried?" Eliott laughs. " That's stupid. You know Lucas since I started university. How long has this been? Two...almost two and a half years, and I am still alive." 

"You know what I mean." 

"Idriss, please. Lucas is my best friend." 

"Ouch." 

"You know what I mean." 

"And you know what I mean. Eliott... you're like a brother to me and I love you, but this isn't healthy. How long do you want to ignore your feelings, huh? You're only hurting yourself."

"Okay okay..." Eliott knows that denying his feelings was useless in the eye of Idriss's unrelenting stubbornness. "Maybe I do have feelings for him." 

"Where is the problem then? It's not like Lucas is trying to hide the fact that he's feeling the same way." 

Eliott sighs, "Because...it doesn't matter." 

"It doesn't matter?" 

"No, even if he is feeling the same way-" 

"He is." 

"Maybe, but it wouldn't work out...You're right, I should have acted differently around him." 

"Eliott that is not what-" 

A loud rattling sound makes Idriss stop in, what Eliott thinks, was supposed to turn in some kind of lecture about how he should stop thinking like this - again a conversation they already had a few times. 

And deep down...he knows how stupid it was but whenever he tried to ignore these thoughts, it got worse. It actually got worse, the more time he'd spent with Lucas. It had broken him from the inside out a long time ago. Made his heart and soul sore from the pain of knowing that it could never work. _I would only hurt you. You would see behind the facade. I can work out as a friend but I am rotten work to love. You wouldn't be able to love this broken soul of mine. You would leave sooner or later._

It was selfish, to keep Lucas at distance but if being selfish meant he could keep Lucas around, he would continue to be this way.

"Hey, sorry the door was open and I just- I thought I just come in." Lucas who is now standing in front of him and Idriss is shuffling his feet on the ground, looking like a lost kid in the supermarket, his hair messier as usual, and his cheeks and hands still a little blue from the cold outside. and it is times like these when Eliott has to hold back his words. 

"That's fine, come in. God, you must be freezing!" Eliott begins, "Idriss was about to leave, anyway. Right, Idriss?" He gave him a warning look.

"Ehh...right!" he almost jumps off his chair, "I have to pick up Imane from Manon anyway."

"But Imane is not with Manon," Lucas said hesitantly. " I mean, I left the flat half an hour ago, but I am pretty sure she wasn't with Manon." 

Of course, why did Idriss have to pic Manon from all people?

"Oh, did I say Manon? I meant- I-"

"He was talking about Alexia." Eliott interrupted and Idriss nods in agreement.

_Nice one Eliott..._

"Oh okay," Lucas smiles innocently, "anyways, it was nice to meet you again, Idriss." 

***********

Eliott manages to kick Idriss out of his apartment before he can really talk with Idriss, but not fast enough to avoid his friend grabbing him by the shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes. "Talk to him, Eliott. I know you are scared of messing things up, to destroy what you too have...but give it a try. You can't ignore this thing between you two forever."

Eliott doesn't answer him, shutting the door as soon as Idriss out of sight. 

He presses his forehead against the closed door, it's the first time he notices that he is feeling emotionally worn - out, and it takes Eliott a few deep inhales before he is able to get back to Lucas who is already curled up on the sofa in the living room, wrapped up in one of the big blankets Eliott had given him before literally pushing Idriss out of his apartment. 

He leans against the doorframe of the living room and watches him for a moment. It's difficult not to think about how beautiful Lucas is. How he can see his ocean blue eyes glimmering in the soft light of the candles on his shelve, or the sharp outline of his jaw, or how content and at peace, he looked as soon as they were alone. 

_Why are you so cute? You are so beautiful when you blush. You are always beautiful. Why can't I be normal? It could be so easy._

And just as Eliott is standing there, a cognition is starting to creep through his bones - it's a bittersweet feeling, and he has to admit that maybe, just maybe, he is in love with his best friend. 

**********

"I can't believe you made me watch this damn movie again." Lucas laughs, taking another cookie off the plate Eliott had placed on the little table next to them, and dipping it into his hot chocolate. 

"Hey! It's a classic. You can't start Christmas season without a good Christmas movie." Eliott says, closing his laptop and taking his own, still warm, mug in his hands. 

"You know it's only the end of October, right? A bit soon for Christmas related movies if you ask me." 

"Maybe...but it's never too soon for Serendipity. I know you secretly love it too." Eliott winks.

Lucas only wrinkles his nose. 

"What? Don't tell me you wouldn't love it to fall in love like this. Jonathan and Sara were made for each other. They loved each other from the start." 

"Your enthusiasm is really cute, but I think your hopeless romantic is showing."

"I mean it!" Eliott retorts, trying to hide the smile that is building on his face. _He called me cute._

"Yeah, that's probably why she wrote her number in that dumb book and just left him. I mean she even almost got married." Lucas huffs, his mouth filled with cookie.

"I think she was just scared...maybe she thought it wouldn't work out in the end. Sometimes people are scared of their feelings and they do and say things they don't want to say or do. Maybe-" 

"But he believed." Lucas interrupts Eliotts rambling, his face soft, "He never gave up, didn't he? I think that's the important thing. Even though their happiness seemed impossible to reach, they still got it in the end." 

For a moment Eliott is stunned at having been interrupted, but soon relief washes over him. This right here is just another reason why he values Lucas so much. Lucas always knows what to say when Eliott seems to drift into a deep, dark and disordered spiral of thoughts. Lucas knows what to say, whenever Eliott seems like he isn't able to form a coherent sentence. 

Eliott wants to say a million things at this moment. _None knows me like you know me. We could be anything. Would you stay if you knew? I need you to stay. I can't bear the thought of you leaving._

But he doesn't say those things, the fear of rejection to prominent in his mind, hovering over him like a black cloud.

"But do you think it's true? Do you think that some people are just meant to be?" he asks instead. 

"Yes," he says without any hesitation, looking at Eliott like he could see right into his soul, "some things are just too strange and strong to be coincidences. Some people just belong together."

"Now tell me, who is the hopeless romantic here," Lucas rolls his eyes but Eliott can see a corner of his mouth lift into a soft smile.

"Shut up!" he slaps Eliott playfully on the shoulder, "I can't help it, okay? I think you're rubbing off of me."

"Excuse me?" Eliott tries to sound offended but he fails miserably, Lucas is cocking his head now, his boyish smile growing even wider.

"Don't worry, I think it's a good thing." 

"Oh really?" 

Lucas just shrugs, making some approving noise, and leaning his head against the backrest of the sofa. 

"We work well together," he says after some time of them just being, and enjoying the presence of one another.

"Like 'Serendipity' well?" Eliott jokes. 

"No," Lucas says immediately, "all of this- the both of us...this isn't some sort of lucky accident...it's more like destiny. Destiny well."

Eliott is surprised by Lucas answer and the sincerity in his voice. He turns his body more into Lucas direction to take a look at him, frowning, desperately trying to do the same thing Lucas always manages to do. To look into his brain, his thoughts. It's tricky for Eliott, he has to admit that. He is always so preoccupied with his own brain and thoughts that it's difficult for him to understand Lucas intentions sometimes. But right now, he thinks just would like to believe that he is not the only one who is feeling the swift in the atmosphere between them. It's an intense and electric feeling that makes him all warm inside. A feeling Eliott would like to explore further, but he doesn't. 

He is taking another big sip from his mug instead. The hot and sweet liquid filling his body with another kind of warmth. He leans forward and puts his mug next to his laptop.

"Ehm...you," Lucas begins as soon as Eliott is sitting properly again, but he bursts into laughter, so hard, that he isn't able to finish his sentence and only manages to point at Eliott's face. 

He looks at him in confusion, "What?" 

"You- you have a- a little chocolate moustache." he giggles. 

Eliott feels his cheeks blush and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, it's an abrupt motion which results in Eliott only wiping away half of his fake moustache. 

"Wait, let me help you." Lucas mumbles, still chuckling but slowly beginning to crawl forward. Now, with his right knee touching Eliott's and one hand on the backrest of the sofa, Eliott suddenly feels his heartbeat quickening, and for a moment he is scared that Lucas can hear it, but he doesn't seem to care. Instead, he gently begins to wipe away the rest of the chocolate just above Eliott's upper lip, resting his thumb a little bit longer than necessary on Eliott's cupid's bow before brushing over the left corner of his mouth, and Eliott is sure he is gonna faint any second, but he enjoys the touch. 

He catches himself staring at Lucas's face for an immeasurable moment. He can smell the sweet scent of Lucas shampoo, can see his eyes unnaturally bright in the weak light that is surrounding them, his cheeks adorned by a soft rosy tone that resembled his own. The burning sensation of Lucas's thumb travelling over his lip makes him shudder a bit, it's a nice feeling. Eliott looks up from Lucas's hand, his gaze wandering over his lips up to his eyes, and he wonders if Lucas is feeling the same burning desire he is feeling right now. 

_Kiss me._

"It's late," Eliott suddenly says, his voice a little too loud for the moment, even though he knows he is only whispering. He has to end this. It's not right. 

"Yeah..." Lucas swallows hard, Eliott can see him staring at his lips. 

"I could stay the night, you know." his face moves a bit closer until their noses are brushing against each other.

"Yeah...sure. Why not. I'm just gonna sleep on here then." Eliott pats on the sofa. 

"I-" Lucas opened his mouth but closes it again, finally lowering his hand into his lap - it's a devastating loss - but Eliott knows it's better or the both of them. Lucas looks confused now, continues, "Why? You really don't have to." 

"I don't know, it- I just feel like it." It's a weird explanation and Eliott knows it, but he can't help himself and shuffle a bit back from where he is sitting next to Lucas. He doesn't know why but the pleasant closeness, or whatever it was what had been between them, abruptly died and changed into something hollow.

"Did I...do something?" Lucas asks carefully.

"No no no! I mean- I- it's just..." Eliott begins, "I just don't want to make things weird." 

"Weird?" 

"Yeah," Eliott has to think about his conversation with Idriss earlier today. Friend don't sleep in the same bed. Friends don't have feelings for each other. 

"We're friends...friends shouldn't sleep in the same bed. Friends don't treat each other like- like..." 

"Like what?" Lucas asks. He looks upset now, he stands up from the couch, rubbing his eyes in distress, "you're really gonna do this, huh?" 

"Do what?" Eliott doesn't understand what's happening anymore. How was it possible that the mood could change so fast?

"Listening to Idriss," he huffs. "I mean I figured you would do it, but I didn't think you would do it so soon."

"I don't understand how do you-"

"I heard you okay," he admits, "earlier today...you and Idriss. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I heard you talking about how you felt and I couldn't believe my own ears and I felt so-" Lucas pauses a moment like he is desperately looking or the right words, "But then...you kept on talking about how it was a mistake, how you thought it would never work out if we- I hurt, okay? But I thought I could change your mind...I know it's dumb and childish but I couldn't help it." 

Eliott is feeling like he is losing his grip to reality. 

Lucas had heard him talking to Irdiss...about all of this.

This was never supposed to happen, "Lucas...I am sorry you had to hear that." he is standing too now, feeling a little lost as he continues, " I didn't mean to tell you all this. I am a lot of work, I know that...I just thought that listening to Idriss would make things easier.I know it's wrong- we are friends- I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. And I know...I know it's stupid that I made the mistake of falling in love with my best friends but I can't help it. I tried to repress it for so long-"

"God," Lucas laughs bitterly, "I always thought you liked movies, literature and all this stuff because you were good in interpreting other peoples intentions and thoughts, but I am starting to believe that I was wrong." he looks at Eliott like he is waiting for him to understand, but Eliott doesn't. "I don't get how you, the guy who quotes several authors and poets on a daily basis, can be so oblivious when it comes to the fact that I tried to make you realize that I am in love with you for the last few years, and you are an idiot when you think that I am letting you distance yourself from me!" 

The world seems to stand still. It's difficult for Eliott to even process what Lucas just said. _'I tried to make you realize that I am in love with you for the last few years'. He loves me. He loves me. He really does._ Eliott feels like he is living in a fever dream. All his fears seemed futile, given the possibility that Lucas really felt the same. He needs to hear it again.

"Say that again." 

"You heard me perfectly fine."

"I know but...can you...say that again?" 

Lucas pauses a second, and Eliott can see Lucas' mood changing. The sorrow and anger that covered his ocean eyes is slowly being replaced by the hopeful and warm gleam that Eliott loves so much. 

He understands, "You're an idiot." 

"That's not what I mean," Eliott smirks, "you know that. Please...please, say it again." he is pretty aware of the fact that he is pleading.

"I love you," Lucas eventually says honestly and with so much emotion in his eyes that Eliott is sure he is about to cry out of pure happiness. Lucas words, and the fact that he, his little, charming, clever, amazing Lucas, the guy he loved the first day he laid his eyes on him. The boy, who is so much more than a friend to him, is actually and truly in love with him.

And so he just hugs him, so tight that he is scared he might crush the smaller boy's ribs for a second. Yet, Lucas doesn't seem to care about it and hugs him back, just as tight and loving as Eliott. His arms wander over Eliott's arms up to his shoulder and stop right on his cheeks, his touch as sweet and soft as the wings of a butterfly. He is so close that Eliott can hear Lucas beating heart, fast and loud. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." 

"Really?" Lucas hums from the creek of Eliott's neck.

"Yeah, but there is another thing, just one little thing," Eliott whispers sweetly, one hand brushing over Lucas's shoulder. 

"Tell me," Lucas says softly, finally lifting his head, looking Eliott right in the eyes. "I want to know. No more secrets, okay?" 

Eliott nods, "No, more secrets. I promise." 

And with that, he lowers his head and presses his lips on Lucas's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Come and say hi on Tumblr (@eliottdemmaury).


End file.
